The invention relates to a steering knuckle pin bearing in an axle of a vehicle, in particular a commercial vehicle, for mounting a steerable vehicle wheel on a vehicle chassis.
DE 196 31 946 A1 discloses a steering knuckle pin bearing of this type which has a wheel-side first bearing element which is mounted pivotally on a chassis-side second bearing element. The wheel-side first bearing element has a jaw in which aligned first and second bearing bores are provided. The chassis-side second bearing element has a stub which protrudes into the jaw and receives therein a steering knuckle bearing pin whose axis extends between a first bearing journal and a second bearing journal. By this means, two bearing journals which are aligned with each other are formed on the stub. The first bearing journal is mounted in the first bearing bore via a first bearing while the second bearing journal is mounted in the second bearing bore via a second bearing. Furthermore, the first bearing bore is closed by a screw cap which interacts with a thread and by which the first bearing is axially engaged. For the purpose of installing the steering knuckle pin bearing, the screw cap can be adjusted by screwing on the thread to an extent such that, as a result, between the bearing elements a predetermined moment of friction can be set between the bearing elements. In contrast to this, the second bearing bore is closed by a positionally fixed cover, consequently the relative position between the bearing elements in the axial direction of the bearing journals is determined by the fixed cover and the second bearing supported thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,365 discloses another steering knuckle pin bearing, in which the first bearing bore can likewise be closed by a screw cap, in which case screwing in of the screw cap enables an outer ring of a conical bearing to be clamped with a predetermined tightening torque against an axial shoulder formed in the bearing bore. This enables the setting of a certain axial pre-stress with which the outer ring comes to bear against the bearing shoulder. As a result, an adjustment of the moment of friction and an adjustment of the relative position between the bearing elements is not possible.
A further steering knuckle pin bearing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,503,511, in which a conical steering knuckle bearing pin penetrates the stub in an opening of conical design complementary to it. The steering knuckle bearing pin can now be adjusted axially by means of a screw cap in order to axially clamp an outer side of the stub against an inner side of the opening for firm engagement of the bearing pin with the stub.
Further steering knuckle pin bearings are disclosed, for example, in DE 199 55 509 A1 and in DE 197 38 113 A1.
In a steering knuckle pin bearing, during the installation a predetermined relative position between the two bearing elements has to be set relatively precisely in order thereby to optimize the steering kinematics of the wheel mounting, in particular to enable the steering operation to be optimized as a result. It is also necessary to set a predetermined moment of friction between the bearing elements in order thereby to improve the characteristics of the vehicle-movement dynamics, in particular to avoid a “steering vibration”. The setting of the relative position and of the moment of friction can according to FR 2 576 860 A be realized by a compensating washer or a compensating washer assembly disposed at a suitable point, e.g. axially on or in the associated bearing bore between one of the bearings and its axial support. The determination of the compensating washer which is best suited or of the compensating washer assembly which is best suited is relatively time-consuming. Furthermore, only a predetermined selection of compensating washers of different thickness is available, so that the setting of the desired relative position and of the desired moment of friction is possible only in predefined steps.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved steering knuckle pin bearing arrangement in which in particular the setting of the relative position and of the moment of friction between the bearing elements are simplified.